


Bathroom Lovin'

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Got Me Hot N' Bothered [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But they're helping, F/M, Jealous Castiel, Kinda, Sam and Dean are pricks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You were finally visiting the boys at the bunker, and your favourite angel was with them! And of course, the wanted to talk about your love life, and even flirted with you. Cas does not approve.





	Bathroom Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is an awesome hunter who hangs with everyone often and has a crush on Cas but hides it well. Sam and Dean know Cas likes the reader, even though he has yet to realize it himself, so they joke around with her about who she would sleep with to make Cas jealous. Sam tells Cas that he thinks Dean has shot with her. Cas realizes that he doesn’t want Dean, or anyone else, to sleep with her. Cas gets together with the reader in the end.

You took in a deep breath, hand hovering over the metal door. You knew Sam and Dean were in the bunker, seen as you had called them only minute prior. You were just finishing up a hunt, when you realized how close to the bunker you were. And you hadn’t seen Sam or Dean for quite a while, so it made sense to visit them, right?

And of course, you weren’t hoping to meet Cas there. No, not at all. Nope. ‘Course not!

You knocked, stepping back from the door. The door opened almost immediately, revealing a grinning Dean, who opened his arms for you. You got the cue and pressed yourself against the oldest Winchester, who was like a brother to you, after everything you’ve been through together.

The two of you stayed like that for some time, Dean managing to move the both of you inside. A soon as he released you, two arms wrapped around you from behind, and you were lifted up from the ground. Sam held you for some time like that, making you giggle at the tall guys actions.

Only minutes later you were sat on a couch, a cold beer in your hands, and Sam and Dean on either side of you. You were talking about this and that - mostly just recent events and hunts - when a confused looking Cas walked into the room. You got up, giving the angel a quick hug. You really wanted to linger around him, but you knew hiding your feelings would et harder the longer you were around him. You didn’t see Sam and Dean exchanging a look.

“So, (YN), anyone been warming your bed lately?”, Dean asked, grinning slightly as your eyebrow rose, Cas settling besides Sam.

“Dean, we’re not talking about my love life right now!”, you laughed, gently shoving Dean.

“That means no, right?” In answer, you just rolled your eyes. “Great! Means I have a chance!”, Dean laughed.

“Keep dreaming, Winchester.”, you answered, shaking your head fondly.

“Yeah, Dean. Keep dreaming. We both know I’m the better choice!”, Sam chimed in, his arm wrapping around you to pull you to his side.

Cas felt… something he hadn’t felt before. He quickly calmed himself down before acting up on his feelings, which would’ve made everything awkward.

“Well! I need to pee!”, you exclaimed, giggling.

“And I’ll get more beer!”, Dean answered, leaving the room only a few seconds after you. Sam let out a sigh, eyeing Cas out of the corner of his eye.

“I think Dean has a chance with her, you know? They’re pretty close.”, Sam mumbled, obviously in thought.

Cas growled, which took him by surprise. And why was his chest aching all of a sudden? He noticed how the feeling started when you were talking about your love life. How he felt relieved when you said you weren’t with anyone. Without saying a word, Cas flew away and in front of the bathroom you were in.

You ran into Castiel as you left the bathroom. Confused, and slightly dazed, you looked up, directly into Cas’ blue eyes. You wanted to pull away, but Cas kept you close to him by holding onto your shoulders.

Suddenly his lips were on yours, a strange, yet amazing scent in your nose. Without thinking you kissed him back, pouring every ounce of feeling into the kiss.

Cas pulled away, about to say something, but you pulled him back, shutting him up by kissing him. Finally you had the chance to touch him, and you wouldn’t let it go to waste.

Suddenly you were up against the wall, Cas’ hands holding your wrists over your head. A predatory look was on his face, and yet he seemed to hold back. A whine tore itself from your throat as you struggled slightly.

“I don’t want anybody to have sex with you, (YN)…”, he mumbled. “Nobody else can touch you… I want… I… I need you…”

“Then take me.”, you whispered back. His lips were on yours again, and suddenly you were back in the bathroom, Cas fumbling with your shirt while your hands the holding his head.

His lips travelled down your neck, making goosebumps rise on your flesh. A chuckle from him made you realize that your shirt was off, and your nipples were already waiting for attention. His tongue circled one of them, making you suppress a wanton moan. Fuck, how was he so good at this?

He just wouldn’t switch nipples. No matter how much you begged him to, he ignored the other one completely. The pleasure from only one nipple being teased bordering on pain, but it felt so good.

Acting up on a feeling, you moved your hand to the front of his trousers, stroking the obvious bulge there through his pants.

“(YN)”, Cas whispered. “I wanted to take my time, you little minx.” Keeping eye contact with him, you snuck your hand into his pants, feeling the texture and heat of his cock. Cas growled, and you couldn’t suppress a shudder.

Suddenly both you and Cas were naked, his fingers teasing your wet folds.

“Can I…?”, he asked, and you felt touched at his concern. You nodded, pulling Cas in for a kiss as his fingers pressed into your heat.

Before you knew it, you had your legs wrapped around Cas’ hips, his cock inches from your entrance while his fingers were still buried inside of you.

Slowly, he eased his fingers from you, taking his cock into his hand and teasing your slit. He positioned himself by you entrance, seeking your gaze for consent. You nodded, and his cock slowly pushed into you.

His pace was slow at first, testing the waters, but soon you were begging for him to go faster and harder. Your orgasm approached rapidly as the pace quickened.

“Wanted to doooOOOooo this for- gh - so loooooong.”, you whined, hiding your face in the crook of Cas’ neck.

“Me too.”, he answered breathlessly, never seizing his constant movements. His hand went from your hip to your clit, his rough fingers gently drawing circles on the little nub. That was when you came, clamping down on Cas’ cock whilst moaning his name. He kept going, helping you through the waves of your orgasm before his hips stuttered, hot cum painting your insides white.

“I love you.”, you whispered, sweat shining on his forehead.

“I love you too.”

-

Down the hall, Dean gave Sam a twenty dollar bill.

“Told you they’d do it soon.”, Sam grinned.

“Oh, shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
